


刺客信条

by brightnight



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassin's Creed II, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnight/pseuds/brightnight
Summary: 野心勃勃大家族继承人闪x follow heart浪到飞起的黑刷





	1. Chapter 1

妓馆中的男人将自己藏在墨绿色的兜帽里，修长的手指把玩着绘有玉簪花的弗罗林金币，将它们一枚枚地塞进怀中人的衣襟。丝麻质地的衬衫被从领口扯开，隐约泄露出平坦的胸肌——白得晃人眼晕。桌上有两把剑，一长一短，有见识的人自能从这低调的剑鞘看出其精良，可惜这无法让它们的主人分出半点关注。  
他几乎快把身下的人压出窗台。  
前来搜查的圣殿骑士透过薄如蝉翼的纱幔看到这一幕，便自觉地走向了下一个房间，淫靡的水声和喘息像是鞭子一样，让他逃离的脚步越来越快。  
几分钟后，纯白披风上的鲜红的八角十字在街道上飘扬，圣殿骑士骑马列队，准备离去。  
高处的男人将这一切尽收眼底。确认危机解除，他收回了架在那截白嫩脖颈上的袖剑，撑了把窗框抬起身子，伸舌舔了舔嘴角。  
“就这些？”  
迪卢木多不是很明白，无论有没有任务，所有的圣殿骑士都在他的必杀名单之上。用他们作为向未来金主证明实力的初次任务未免也太……看不起他？  
才一个搜查小队而已——无论是数量还是质量都欠奉。  
如果不是热吻让人心情愉悦，他估计会不太开心。  
“别急，杂种。”对方站直身体，粗鲁地扯起衬衫抖了抖，刚塞进去的金币便叮叮当当地掉落在地。刺客的未来金主看起来年轻的很：闪耀的发色比地上的金币和窗外佛罗伦萨正午的阳光都要炫目，眼睛是鲜红的，像两团灼灼跃动的火——他被气的不轻。  
本该在这个位置的妓女一早儿被打晕了放倒在墙边。意大利最大家族的小少爷被刚雇的刺客压在窗边表演了一遍活春宫，也难怪会暴怒了。迪卢木多在心里赞了一句真漂亮：路过的至少三波圣殿骑士愣是没有一个看出被他压着的是个男人——在教会的统治下，鸡奸可是不可饶恕的罪过。  
啊该说不愧是大家族才能养出这样完美的皮相么，连同吻技也是。神思不属的刺客直到被对方一把揪起，反压在刚才的位置，依旧对自己刚才的举动毫无悔意——他甚至吹了个口哨，对着那双被怒火烧的发亮的红瞳。嗯，如果愤怒的小少爷打算在他身上试试拳脚的话，他一定会忍住尽量不打死自己未来的金主的……  
……应该吧？  
“请放开我，吉尔伽美什。”兜帽滑落，有一瞬间阳光都暗了下来，像是被刺客瞳孔中更瑰丽的金色给吸进去了一样。眼角下恰到好处地有一颗泪痣，这让他可以轻易地做出无辜的表情，带着那种收割女性好感度的诚恳态度。迪卢木多控制着腰部肌肉，虽然半个身体都探在窗外，上面还趴着个人，他依然惬意的很。  
“你每找一个主人都会惹恼他一遍吗？”吉尔伽美什伸出手扳回刺客的下颌，强迫他直视自己。这时候他忽然发现自己骂不出别的了。这个在交谈中也不肯摘下兜帽的刺客大师看起来竟然和他年龄相近，他的长相宛如圣象画中的天使长。只用了一瞬间吉尔伽美什就决定把他的样子描述给那个正在为上帝工作的雕刻家，他开始期待自己出资新建的教堂了。  
“我？我的主人从一而终，它从不会不高兴。”迪卢木多指了指心口，笑容桀骜，语气却郑重。  
话虽如此，眼前的人是他目前为止最满意的合作对象了，野心勃勃、能力超群、目标远大或者干脆说是一个清醒的疯子。为了达到目的，他不吝于利用一切。  
他需要自己，正如自己需要他。  
迪卢木多决定先和解，他指了指快要消失在街角尽头的圣殿骑士们，挑起了形状优美的眉尖。  
吉尔伽美什果然松开了他，使他得以凭腕力原地翻身腾起，蹲立在窗台上。深邃的面部线条重归阴影之下，他用手指勾上了兜帽——墨绿色的帽檐上赫然用银线纹饰着一只鹰，尖锐的喙部像利剑一样刺出边缘——被包裹得一丝不露的身躯绷紧成流畅的线条，蓄势待发。  
在下一刻就真的会飞出去前，他歪头看向吉尔伽美什。  
“别怕见血，也别被我迷住。”  
清朗的声线配上轻佻的言辞混合成了一种别样的性感，藏于背后的则是十足的不羁与挑衅。吉尔伽美什显然受到了冒犯，他没有如他等待的那样挥手示意行动，而是突然伸手抓过他的领子，狠狠咬上了他的嘴唇——猝不及防的迪卢木多差点用袖子里的钢丝绕上他的脖子。直对着这双猩红竖瞳让他内心警钟大作，甚至分不清正升高的是生理上的情欲还是对危险的本能。这短暂的空白竟然被吉尔伽美什正好抓住，一把将他从四层楼高的妓馆窗台推了出去。  
“阿萨辛……”  
年轻的继承人抹了抹嘴，做完这一切后他的声音听起来并没有刚刚表现出来的这么生气。他其实不太在意小小刺客的忤逆，尤其在对方长得很对自己胃口的情况下。  
迪卢木多·奥迪那，刺客组织阿萨辛中最强的尖刀，据说有着刺客大师的水准。教训过了之后，自然就是检验的时候。  
坠楼的刺客全没有丝毫的窘迫，他像一只猿猴般从三楼荡到二楼，就开始奔跑爬升。矫健的身形掠过一栋栋屋顶甚至是垂直的侧面，轻而易举地追上了队列的中段，然后，他跳了下去。  
像一只鹰，在极高处翩然折转，然后径直俯冲而下，扑击他瞄准的猎物。  
被按着脑袋扳下马的圣殿骑士重重在地上砸起了一圈尘土，发出了沉闷的响声。原本整齐的队列顿时像是炸了锅，利刃纷纷出鞘，十字弩上弦的声音不绝于耳。包围圈很快形成，随即又以更快的速度被撕裂，失去形状。  
吉尔伽美什合上了窗扇。  
没必要再看下去了，刀剑如何能击中光呢。他转身走到了桌边，拿起放置的银壶，倾斜手腕，斟满了特意带来的昂贵犀角杯。  
玛瑙色的酒液中映出了血一样红的眼睛，满含笑意：“敬我愚蠢而又好色的哥哥。”  
酒香四溢，地上的波斯地毯深了一片，被濡湿的痕迹宛如一朵盛开自地狱的百合。吉尔伽美什还有这么些人要对付，一两个兄弟，三四个和他作对的人，五六个贪得无厌的家伙和七八个迟迟不站队的杂种。  
这时他才发现迪卢木多把他的剑留在了这里，哑光的皮革在房内的阴影中毫不起眼，现在却示威般发出了恰到好处的冷嘲。  
刚才在兜帽下歪头看向自己的刺客现在正恣意沐浴着鲜血。吉尔伽美什不由得在脑中勾勒起新教堂的圣像该有的样子：他站在光与暗的交界处。神情藏于黑暗，勾起的嘴角却被阳光打亮。他散发出不可目视的光辉，与吉尔伽美什惯常见到的嘴脸绝无重合。  
于是他重又满上一杯，感到满意极了：“敬我的米迦勒。”  
给刺客与岁月，施光芒与地狱，吉尔伽美什找到了一把好刀。自此开始，他将铲除冗余的，抹消混乱的。他的父亲，卢伽尔班达现在的家主位置只会是一个必然被踏过的开端：以佛罗伦萨为中心，整个意大利，整个欧洲乃至整个世界都将会是他的庭院。  
吉尔伽美什饮尽美酒，随手丢下杯子。被酒液浸润的唇在暗处发出莫测的光，他低声吟诵出不为教会所容的篾言，如果迪卢木多还在这里必然会大吃一惊。  
“万物皆虚，万事皆允。”  
——那是属于刺客的信条。


	2. Chapter 2

-现在是讲脑洞时间。

推荐看一下b站 av4555393，56秒到1分08秒这里，自觉把左边那货脑补成刷子，当然后面那只不是闪闪。【不是！】  
-剧情就是喜闻乐见的，断头台哎不对，绞刑架上回顾一生。这里的片段就是他们的初遇，刷子往前走走走，一点点回顾完他是怎么帮着闪闪做到家主，然后控制了两代教皇，以及被掰弯成长期情妇哎不对炮友【当时同性恋犯法。。。】，以及怎么发现刺客导师芬恩的不对头之处【然而还是被他弟弟坑了】。  
总而言之他们有禁止杀戮无辜，隐蔽于每时每刻，誓死保护组织，这三条规矩。第一条让刷子忍住了没宰了闪闪，最后那条是刷子留下来殿后被捉的原因。  
刷子快死了，他踏出最后一步的时候没有像历代对抗圣殿骑士殉职的刺客那样吟诵名言：万物皆虚万事皆允，而不知道为什么说了吉尔伽美什。他觉得挺不爽的为什么短短一点路回忆来回忆去都是这个人，但是说出来以后忽然觉得轻松。  
他知道闪闪不会来救他的，毕竟他是露了行迹的刺客，虽然教皇听家主的，但是教皇一直想反抗闪闪，暴露了关系闪闪就是平白送了个把柄给人家。  
然后刷子落下去的瞬间，看到了金色的光，gate of Babylon！他脖子上的绳子被突然出现的金色武器射断了，坠崖过程中他忽有所悟：夭寿啦法师光炮扫本啦！！！闪闪：不能1v整个圣殿，算什么刺客。  
闪闪，是藏得很深的刺客之王。【正色】  
事情回到开头，为什么年轻的闪闪能撩到刷子这样的刺客，就是有这层关系。他是被家族放养在外面的小孩，接近成年才被带回来的，那时候他就是刺客之王了，所以他找到刺客导师芬恩，要求阿萨辛的帮助。  
现在他的能力来自于“伊甸碎片”——巴比伦之门【那个碎片似乎是里面bug级道具】，但是发动有限制，以及，依旧近战废渣。刷子，存活确认,C闪的门里有世界。  
片段的最后闪闪说的是Nothing is true，Everything is Permitted。【万物皆虚，万事皆允】。到最后1v圣殿的时候说的是王来承认，王来允许，也是长大了呢  
总而言之意大利已经玩完了，再玩下去也不会有新的愉悦了，于是闪闪去就祸害别的地方了【临走打包黑刷】。  
-弗罗林金币是文艺复兴时期的硬通货，正面国王头像【夭寿啦那个国王啦根本查不到】，反面玉簪花  
-阿萨辛不是fate里面看到的哈桑们，阿萨辛这里另一个名字是兄弟会，只是我觉得有点出戏，选了阿萨辛这个组织名称。  
-别担心刷子找不回他的剑。下一次就是他幽会夜访闪闪房间来取回他的剑，把闪闪正在日的情妇敲晕了过去【他二嫂伊南娜】【中世纪背景不乱个伦不好意思】。他和闪闪道歉说上次是他不对，不应该这么浪亲他这么久。  
所以神特么以后刺杀对象讲讲清楚！！！上次刺杀对象是闪闪的哥哥嫖娼回来混在圣殿骑士里，保镖都在，十字弩储量足足的。刷子，吃足了药丸，然而也并没有受伤。  
此时欲火焚身的闪闪看着晕倒的情妇只在想一件事情：md智障我不想x尸我不想x尸我不想x尸。  
然后恶向胆边生地给刷子开了新大门这都没软不愧是王  
-这只黑刷以前被柠檬背叛后成为的刺客，杀人如麻，并且从心所欲。所以他对闪闪说过“有选择的机会”这件事是他唯一的底线，因此他肯上床只是因为闪闪活儿好，从没有被闪闪拉拢过反而常常威胁说如果闪闪变成独裁者他会亲手杀了他，最后自愿留下殿后的时候其实内心一片平静。【跳下去的时候喊闪闪简直真爱，啊那一幕心都化了】  
-闪闪他爹的原型是美第奇家族中的劳伦佐，一手把家族搞到了鼎盛被称为伟大的劳伦佐，闪闪自己是下一任，推上了两个红衣主教当教皇。差不多也是盛极而衰玩完就扔的意思。

相互利用，纠缠着成长，谁也没被抛下，直到最后一刻。他们丢下了繁荣鼎盛的意大利，就像丢开一只成熟到腐烂的果子。前路有星辰大海等着他们去摘取，对于自己的能力，他们有足够的信心。

**Author's Note:**

> 下一章是脑洞和梗概，成文的内容就到第一章结束了，永远的tbc。写这个梗的时候我还没推过游戏只入了小说。但是时至今日（文的两年后），我推了游戏可我还是不擅长描写中世纪，溜了溜了。


End file.
